


devilled eggs

by chameleontattoos



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: dowoon is the heir to the kingdom of hell, but he'd really rather not be. the cons outweigh the pros.





	devilled eggs

Dowoon was waiting for Younghyun at his usual night time haunt outside of the convenience store. He was sipping on a bottle of one of those extremely liquid yoghurts the humans seemed to like. Younghyun couldn’t bring himself to like them. The ones the young prince was partial to tasted of pomegranates. Pomegranates were bad news.

Dowoon looked up from his phone as Younghyun approached. He didn’t say anything, not that Younghyun expected him to. He always had been a youngster of few words.

The split in the corner of Younghyun’s lip throbbed, reminding him that he was supposed to be in scolding mode. Dowoon had forgotten himself for a handful of minutes and he’d almost caused his own murder. Again.

“You need to work harder at not letting mortals be affected by your aura.” He said, pulling out the chair opposite his prince so he could sit down.  His knee hurt where he bashed it against the corner of one of those infernal arcade games during his minor altercation with the human who ran the establishment. “It keeps getting you in trouble.”

Dowoon pursed his lips. “Yeah.” Was all he said. Younghyun wasn’t sure if it was in response to his first sentence, or his second, or both. It was hard to tell with Dowoon, although it usually was.

There was an egg and a second bottle of yoghurt sitting on the table in front of him. He carefully picked up the egg, placing it in front of Younghyun. “Boxing coach said boiled eggs help bruises go away.” Dowoon said quietly, his dark eyes focused on a point below Younghyun’s left eye. Younghyun remembered that there was indeed a bruise there.

“Where’d you get a boiled egg at 1:00am?” Younghyun asked, genuinely puzzled. He took up the egg in three fingers, examining it and then looking past it to Dowoon.

Dowoon tipped his head towards the convenience store. “Found it in a nest. Wasn’t ever gonna hatch. Lady said she’d cook it up for me ‘f I resurrected her cat.”

Younghyun peered into the store. He could just make out a lazily flicking feline tail on the floor by the counter. Its fur was patchy and the tip was exposed bone.

He sighed. “Dowoon…”

Dowoon slid the bottle of purplish liquid across the table until it made contact with Younghyun’s knuckles. “I’m fine. Just roll that over the bruise. And drink your milk.”

He wasn’t fine, now that Younghyun was really looking. There were dark circles under his eyes, the blood vessels on the backs of his hands stained with more darkness.

“Your dad is gonna have my tail for this, you know.” Younghyun groaned, pressing the hardboiled egg to his cheekbone. He pulled the straw from the side of the bottle and speared it through the foil lid, taking an experimental sip. Not bad.

“I brought back a fat old stray that’s gonna be dead again by next week anyway.” Dowoon replied calmly. “First time it zero-houred was a fluke. Nothing’s owed. I promise.”

The lights in the convenience store flickered out, and there was the sound of the door closing as the proprietor took herself and her revenant cat off to bed. Dowoon’s eyes began to glow an eerie yellow in the almost complete darkness.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it’s not, _Your Grace_.” Younghyun said, tacking the honorific to the end of the sentence extremely pointedly. “You’re not up here to drain yourself dry.”

“I know.” Dowoon said. He pushed his chair backwards, standing up and pulling on his jacket. His darkly scaled tail, tipped with a double point like a snake’s tongue, swished around his legs. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t do it if I want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yes here have this!! idk if i'll do more with this au but i really needed to address the Vibes i've been getting from the i loved you mv ever since it came out lmao


End file.
